Aprendiendo a ser feliz
by Kibara-art
Summary: Romano, un chico tímido y orgulloso, empieza a sentir algo por Antonio, un joven alegre y vivaracho, aunque no consigue expresarle lo que siente por culpa de su actitud arisca y solitaria. ¿llegará a tener la oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos?
1. Cap 1: Tomates y más tomates

Aquí os traigo una "mini historia" de aprox tres capítulos que en realidad es un encargo que me pidió "cierta persona" xD

Bueno esto se lo dedico a la que me lo pidió Alyssa yrs? Cosa que me a supuesto un reto que afrontar ya que nunca había hecho primero mini historietas (cosa me es prácticamente imposible para mi) y segundo que nunca había hecho una relación chico x chico y meno con un testarudo como Romano.

Otra cosa es que ella me pidió que fuera algo ñoña la relación, es decir, meloso :)

Peeeeeeeeeero por ahora no te enconrtraras nada "ñoño" aunque sí en episodios posteriores (Don't worry be happy :D)

Advertencias: leguaje un tanto impropio salido de la preciosa boquita de Romano

Aclaraciones: hetalia no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

Asi que solo me falta decir que espero que os guste el resultado y sobretdo a Alyssa ;)))

Que lo disfruten :D

Aprendiendo a ser feliz

Capítulo 1: Tomates y más tomates

Era un día de agosto yo, como otras veces, estaba recogiendo tomates con Antonio. El vino a pedirme ayuda y me ofrecí, no sin antes protestar malhumorado. Ese año fue una de las mejores cosechas de jugosos y nutritivos tomates que España había cuidado con mimo. Para Antonio en su huerta veía cientos de posibilidades de comerse un tomate mientras que yo sólo veía un montón de jodidos tomates que recoger ante el maldito sol plantado en lo más alto del puto cielo, dando a entender que estábamos en la época más calurosa del verano.

-Con lo a gusto que estaría tumbado en la cama al fresquito- refunfuñaba mientras arrancaba otro maldito tomate de la mata y lo metía en un cesto- en lugar de estar pillando una insolación recogiendo putos TOMATES!

Al decirlo tan alto llamé la atención de Antonio que estaba en ese momento asomando su cabeza morena entre un hueco de la mata mientras me observaba con sorpresa.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo poniendo una de sus malditas sonrisas de bobalicón.

-¡Tú a lo tuyo joder!- le contesté bruscamente con el cejo fruncido. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que me daba pereza aunque él lo sabía, entonces él, con cara de póker, se quedó ahí mirándome, intentando adivinar lo que me pasaba por la cabeza -¡deja de mirarme jodido bastardo!- dije enervado por su comportamiento, haciendo ademán de lanzar un tomate.

Tras internarse entre los matorrales yo volví a poner el tomate en su sitio y seguí a lo mío.

Desde siempre he sido así, arisco con los demás, intentando alejarlos de mí, pero por mucho que insultase al español este me soltaba una de sus típicas sonrisas y al contrario que el resto siempre se quedó conmigo.

Por mucho que yo intentaba alejarlo de mí él siempre permaneció a mi lado, incluso en los momentos más difíciles… dando a entender que yo era más que un simple vasallo…  
>Él siempre se ha preocupado por mí… incluso poniendo en peligro su país… por qué… Antonio por qué…<p>

Estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos cuando el castellano me asaltó por la espalda haciendo que me sobresaltase cayéndome al suelo estrepitosamente. Entonces él profirió una de sus estúpidas risitas haciendo que se me subiera la sangre a la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué cojones haces?- pregunté asqueado aún con el corazón en un puño.

-Lo siento- fue la primera estupidez que soltó por su boquita- tienes que ver una cosa- dijo con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos verdes.

Entonces tras sacudirme los pantalones y recobrar mi compostura con el ceño fruncido puede contemplar lo que llevaba el español tan delicadamente entre las manos.

Otro jodido tomate.

Miré su cara y vi que no iba de broma, algo había en aquel puto tomate que lo tenía con cara de estúpido y una permanente mirada exaltada.

-¿No es el tomate más bonito que has visto en tu vida?- decía mirando con ternura al lindo tomate.

Ahora que me fijaba mejor, se veía mucho más grande y rojo que el resto. Su piel se veía limpia y brillante y su tamaño era considerable.

Prácticamente era el prototipo de tomate ideal.

Siendo otra persona hubiera pensado que era una estúpida broma pero tratándose de Antonio era totalmente plausible la idea de que se emocionase tanto por un simple tomate.

-Es un poco más grande ¿y qué?- le respondí con cara de escepticismo.

-Quiero que lo pruebes- dijo acercándomelo con brusquedad mientras clavaba su intensa mirada en mis ojos ligeramente sorprendidos.

Me quedé un momento perplejo ante su respuesta. Siendo algo tan importante para él, me podía considerar afortunado… pero mi labia respondió antes que la razón.

-¿Esa verdura? ¿Así tal cual?- decía señalándolo con el dedo- ¡maldita sea no!

-Anda vamos- insistía sin rendirse el español- verás que está bueno- decía levantándolo con ambas manos, casi reverenciándolo- además, el tomate es una fruta.

¿Una fruta? Qué imbécil se creería eso….

Es verdad que solía verlo comiendo algún tomate que otro, tal cual, recién cogido de la mata, pero aunque me gustase solo lo había probado ya elaborado por lo que la idea de darle un bocado a aquel montón de nutrientes me resultaba un tanto repugnante…  
>Pero me lo pensé mejor al ver su cara implorante y sus ojos verdosos suplicando que le diese un simple bocado.<p>

Sabía que no podía negarme ante eso… si es que cuando se pone así no puedo evitarlo… cuando me miraba con esa cara de inocentón y sobre todo cuando me dirigía su mirada aceitunada llena de alegría y de vitalidad.

Simplemente no podía negarme.

El español y sus jodidos ojos verdes…

Entonces miré aquella hortaliza rojiza y me lo pensé mejor… solamente era un pequeño bocado…

Además… tenía bastante buena pinta…

Tras aceptar a regañadientes, cogí el tomate con mis propias manos y, mientras el castellano me miraba con interés, le di un bocado a aquel suculento tomate.

-¿Qué me dices?- pregunto con cara expectante-¿a que está bueno?

Tras degustar el jugoso néctar por mi paladar, puse una mueca de asco y refunfuñé.

-¿Pero qué coño?- dije mientras lo devolvía con desprecio a su medio natural, el suelo...- esto sabe peor de lo que pensaba.

-Oh pues qué pena- decía mientras se le cambiaba la cara por completo-pues otra vez será- añadió cantarín mientras volvía a su trabajo parando, a mitad de camino, a coger otro brillante tomate de la mata.

Entonces cuando ya se hubo ido mire al tomate con resignación y tras rescatarlo del suelo, lo sujeté entre mis manos y le di un gran mordisco

Nunca lo aceptaría pero en el fondo estaba muy bueno

…

Estaba demasiado bueno…

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo chicoooos ;)

Espero que os aya gustado y si eso me mandais un review :D (sobre todo tu Alyssa, a ver si es de tu gusto xD)

El siguiente lo tengo ya escrito por lo que lo único que me falta es corregirlo (tarea muy ardua -_-") y últimamente estoi muy ocupada asi que no estoi del todo segura si podre subirlo pronto.

Aun asi os digo lo de siempre, a tener paciencia ;))


	2. Cap 2: Una noche de marcha

Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de la "supuesta" mini historia que me pidió Alyssa Syr (espero que te guste ;)

También se lo dedico a una amiga que esta mala y le encanta esta historia (supongo que para el momento que lo haya subido estará más que bien pero bueno…. La intención es lo que importa :)

**Advertencias:** las palabras malsonantes de la boquita de nuestro querido Romano :)

**Aclaraciones: **ni hetalia y sus personajes me pertenecen (ya me gustariaaaa XDDD)

Y sin más dilaciones que comience el capitulo! :D

**Capítulo 2: Una noche de marcha.**

Tras volver a la casa de España, él se puso a hacer la comida y yo me ofrecí a ayudarle.

Le sugerí hacer pasta y él lo aceptó de buena gana decidiendo hacer spagettis a la bolognesa. Era una idea fantástica.

Siempre se las apañaba para utilizar en cualquier comida sus queridos tomates, fuese para comida, cena o incluso desayuno o postre. No entiendo cómo puede estar todos los días comiendo tomates sin cansarse… y lo que es peor… ¡¿Cómo puede seguir teniendo puta hambre habiendo estado toda la mañana comiendo tomates?!

No había momento a la hora de recolectar que no lo viera comiendo un tomate, en vez de echarlo al jodido cesto. Para él la idea era siempre demasiado tentadora asique así se tiraba toda la mañana recogiendo la mitad de tomates mientras que la otra mitad se la llevaba a la boca.

Se podría decir que se nutre a base de tomates. A lo mejor es eso por lo que es tan musculado y robusto…. Bah… bobadas.

Y aun así… ¡¿Cómo puede seguir comiendo más?!

Pufff… si es que Antonio es un caso

En ese momento me puse a cocer la pasta mientras Antonio hacía la salsa. Nunca lo diré delante suya pero Antonio es un excelente cocinero y aunque su dieta se basara en tomates, él se las ingeniaba para hacer de esos tomates unas recetas dignas de un monarca.

Fui poniendo la mesa mientras él terminaba con la comida, desde allí podía llegar un rico aroma de lo que él estaba tramando en la cocina. Al salir, lo hizo con dos grandes platos llenos de deliciosa y majestuosa pasta con su respectiva salsa.

-Aquí vengo con los espaguetis- algo bastante obvio ante mis ojos…ejem... decía cantarín mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa- ¡que aproveche!- finalizó con una cálida sonrisa.

Sin más dilación me puse a comer aquella maravillosa receta italiana. Ese día Antonio se había lucido. Era una de los mejores platos de espaguetis que había probado en mi puta existencia. Además, como siempre se dice, todo sabe mejor cuando has trabajado tres putas horas por ello intentando que no te de un maldito SOPONCIO!

En definitiva, sabia bastante bien.

Después de terminar de comer, recogimos juntos la mesa y le ayudé a fregar los platos. Entonces, antes de marcharse a tomar su respectiva siesta al salón, me preguntó.

-Oye ¿por qué no vamos esta noche de fiesta a celebrar esta magnífica cosecha?- decía mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal.

No importaba por que fuera. Solamente con decir la palabra fiesta hubiera bastado para decir que sí a una noche loca. Así soy de simple a veces.

-¡Joder pues claro!- dije entusiasmado- puedes contar conmigo.

Hacía tiempo que no salía de marcha y necesitaba algo de vidilla y uno o dos copas de vozka. Salir con España era divertido, uno se lo pasaba siempre bien con él. Se podría decir que era el alma de las fiestas.

Además, era mi única oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él, ya que últimamente no lo veía demasiado. Siempre se levantaba muy temprano para trabajar en su huerto o en asuntos de su país y volvía tan tarde que cuando lo veía, iba a trompicones buscando un lugar donde dejarse caer exhausto. Por esto mismo me frustraba estar todo el día solo en la casa del castellano. Pero que iba a hacer entonces ¿ir a trabajar? Bah, mejor era sentarse frente al gran reloj del recibidor viendo las horas pasar, que estar a la solana trabajando. En fin… que no lo solía ver mucho y por eso de vez en cuando iba a ayudarle en sus asuntos, solo por estar más rato con él.  
>En resumen esta era mi jodida oportunidad de lucirme.<p>

-Por cierto- añadió mientras se asomaba por el dintel de la puerta- también vendrán Emma y Francis.- terminó mientras se iba hacia el salón

En aquel momento se me cayó el alma al suelo. Esos dos no... No sabía cómo iba a soportar aquellos dos putos energúmenos toda la noche.

Y en visto y no visto me encontré en un bar cualquiera con aquel francés pervertido y con Bélgica que cargaba entre sus manos una bolsa con churros para un mes.

-¡Chicos he traído churroooooos!- dijo poniéndolos encima de la mesa con una permanente sonrisa.

Quién lo iba a pensar… yo tomándome en un bar cualquiera cerveza con churros a las once de la noche. Era patético…

Además no sabía cómo tratar con Bélgica, sobre todo después de lo que pasó de pequeños  
>, aunque ella parecía no importarle en absoluto… a mí sí. Eran muy incómodas las situaciones en las que estábamos juntos ya que ella me trataba como un crío. Y Francia…. Ese simplemente es un puto pervertido.<p>

En definitiva tenía que aguantar a Bélgica tratándome como a un niño de ocho años y al francés acosando a jovenzuelas. No sabía si podría soportarlo aún más... estaba que iba a estallar. Aunque decidí quedarme un poco más por España.

Pero para colmo el jodido de Francis, con la cara escarlata por el alcor y algún hostia que otra, cogió a Antonio del brazo y balbuceando le promete que le encontraría pareja por "les enfants" y no sé qué de la patria. Era suficiente estar aguantando a estos dos como para tener que ver como España, borracho, intenta flirtear con una chica cualquiera. Eso no…. Eso no podía soportarlo.

-¿Cielo quieres otro churro?- dijo la belga también un poco divertida por el efecto de la cerveza, mientras me ofrecía otro jodido churro que además de grasiento estaba frío.

-¡No quiero más hostia!- grité, ya hasta la coronilla de tanta gilipollez, dándole un fuerte golpe al churro mandándolo fuera de la mesa.

-Pero que lindo te pones cuando te enfadas- decía mientras me cogía del moflete

-¡Para ya joder!- decía mientras me levantaba de mi asiento. En ese momento vi desde la distancia como España le susurraba algo a una chica de cabellos rizados y esta se reía divertida. Algo dentro de mí se rebeló ante aquella imagen…y de pronto me sentí vacío…. Muy vacío.

No podía aguantarlo más.

Entonces me fui.

Simplemente era demasiado duro ver como España ligaba con otras mujeres cayéndome la realidad como un jarro de agua fría al saber que… él nunca… me correspondería.

Anduve por las oscuras y silenciosas calles intentando perderme, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos húmedos. Estaba lleno de furia y frustración. No quería que nadie me encontrase y me viera en aquel estado. Dolido… herido…

Entonces grité en medio de la noche de rabia e impotencia sin importar despertar al jodido vecindario. No me importaba en absoluto.

Y cuando ya hube recobrado una pizca de sentido común, decidí volver a casa de España y encerrarme en mi habitación. Por un momento temí de que hubiese vuelto ya a casa y que me preguntase la razón por la cual había salido tan apresurado. Pero no fue así, ya que al entrar sólo me encontré la percha vacía y los tomates del bol de frutas intactos por lo que fácilmente deduje que él todavía no había vuelto. Entonces mientras subía las escaleras proferí una sarta de palabras malsonantes al saber que seguramente seguía en el bar flirteando con chicas.

-¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!-grité mientras hundía mi cara en la almohada-cómo he podido creer que pudiéramos tener algo- decía mientras golpeaba furiosos el inocente colchón- ¡será bastardo!

Entonces tras descargar toda mi furia contra la almohada, colapsé sobre la cama cansado y con los ojos vidriosos, cayendo en un sueño ligero, cosa que creía imposible en tal situación.

Me desperté en medio de la noche, como muchas otras, pero esta vez había alguien más en mi habitación.  
>Pude ver como una sobra me observaba desde los pies de mi cama.<br>Tras soltar un sonoro grito acompañado de algún taco que otro pude vislumbrar entre la penumbra la silueta del castellano.  
>¡Joder!¡¿Cómo cono podía ser tan silencioso?!<br>Fijándome mejor vi que, cómo no, estaba como una puta cuba y además sin camisa.  
>-¡¿Qué coño haces en mi habitación?!- reproché con el corazón acelerado. Del susto se me había ido el color de la cara.<br>Entonces el tras levantar torpemente la mano dijo  
>-Tu... ¿cómo te has ido sin mí? Hip"- balbuceó mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura a causa de la falta de equilibro.- no vuelvas a hacer me lo mismo… que me has dado un susto… hip" - decía mientras se acercaba con pasos torpes a mi cama- que Francis y todos esos churros se vayan a tomar por culo -hizo una pausa para volver a equilibrarse antes de seguir-de ahora en adelante tú con migo…hip" no te alejes de mí ... no, nunca…hip"<br>En ese momento vino con los brazos abiertos hacía mi pero yo me alejé asustado haciendo que él se cayera sordamente sobre la cama.  
>-¿Pero qué coño?- dije yo sobresaltado mientras se me subía el color a la cabeza-¿Cuántas cervezas te has tomado?<br>Obtuve como respuesta el silencio ya que al mirarle con más detenimiento vi que se había quedado frito encima de mi cama.  
>-Genial -dije dando un largo suspiro- ¿y ahora qué?<br>Intenté despertarlo en vano e incluso pensé en llevarlo hasta su cuarto pero él era demasiado grande y fornido para mí.  
>Pensé en llamar a alguien para poder llevarlo a su cuarto pero en cierto momento pensé en que esa era mi oportunidad... era mi excusa perfecta para estar con él.<br>Entonces me recosté en la cama y me fijé cómo estaba dulcemente dormido. Parecía estar en un profundo sueño, muy muy lejos de allí y tras darle varias veces en la mejilla para saber si estaba totalmente dormido, empecé a juguetear con su moreno pelo revuelto.  
>No tenía ni idea de por qué había ido a mi habitación, por qué lo había hecho sin camisa y menos lo que quiso decir. Pero me importaba, lo importante era que ahora lo tenía sólo para mí.<p>

Miré cómo su espalda desnuda se elevaba de forma acompasada y con la cara como un tomate alargué la mano tímidamente y rocé con suavidad su costado. Después al ver que no reaccionaba me dediqué a hacer círculos con la punta del dedo y a pasear mi yema por sus musculados hombros de canela.

En cierto momento me asusté ya que se encogió torpemente y balbuceó algo que no pude entender. Le aparté el pelo que le cubría el rostro para ver su cara morena con las mejillas rosadas. Aun cuando sus párpados ocultaban sus magnéticos ojos de esmeralda, había algo en su rostro que me atraía y hacía que mi corazón latiese con fuerza.  
>Me acerqué aún más a su rostro, tanto que podía oír su respiración pausada. Entonces tuve la tentación de aproximarme a sus labios carnosos. Era mi única oportunidad para degustar un beso del castellano.<br>La distancia entre los dos se fue acortando, mi corazón se aceleró y en ese momento pude sentir un penetrante olor a alcohol aunque no me importaba. Pero… pensándolo mejor esa no era la manera que quería aquello.

Así no…

Entonces resignándome a solamente ser amigos me alejé de él e intenté conciliar el sueño mientras contemplaba la calmada expresión de España que dormía plácidamente a poca distancia.

Tan cerca… pero tan lejos…

Y hasta aquí el segundo cap.

A lo mejor os abrá parecido un pelin largo pero es que no sabia por donde cortarlo y e preferido subirlo entero antes de hacer una masacre XDDD

Bueno espero que os aya gustado y que sepáis que acepto sugerencias para alguna historia corta como esta

Asi que dadle a favorito si realmente os gustó y si eso me mandais un reviewwww! ;)))

Hasta protuuuu ( 0w0)9


	3. Cap 3: Cartas y gofres

POR FIIIN! TTvTT

Otro capitulo de la "mini historia" que se alarga por momentos xDDDD

Se lo sigo dedicando a Alyssa Syr xD. Espero que te gusteeeeeee ;)

**Advertencias:** Vocabulario de Lovino que los niños no deberían aprender xD

**Aclaraciones:** ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Y bueno, sin más dilación os dejo con este capítulo que lo mas probable es que sea el penúltimo

Que lo disfruten :3

**Capítulo3: Cartas y gofres**

Cuando los rayos de luz pasaban molestos a través de las cortinas fui abriendo lentamente los ojos para ver a nada menos que a España mirándome con una gran sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la palma de la mano.

-Buenos días dormilón- dijo aún más sonriente

-¡Pero qué coñooo!- grite histérico mientras lo empujaba bruscamente de la cama

Lo empujé tan fuerte que se cayó directamente al suelo, y al parecer o se golpeó muy fuerte o se quedó admirándolo ya que tardó un rato en incorporarse. En ese momento me acordé de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y además de los recuerdos se me vino un color bermellón intenso en el rostro.

-¡¿qué coño haces en mi cama?!- chillé cosa que ya sabía perfectamente. O no tanto….

-¿tu tu cama?- dijo confundido mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe- es verdad… este no es mi cuarto- añadió fiándose en el decorado- pues nada chao- dijo sonriente mientras se iba como si nada

-¡¿cómo que chao?!- le grite histérico- ¡¿qué coño hacías tú en mi cama para empezar?!

-mmmm... pues no se- dijo con un dedo apoyado en la barbilla- supongo que me equivocaría de habitación—añadió con el rostro pensativo- no se… no me acuerdo muy bien- decía mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza.

-Anda ve y ponte algo hostia – de dije refunfuñando mientras miraba hacia otro lado rojo de la vergüenza

Asique no se acordaba…. Pues mejor para todos.

Y así es cómo comienza otro día cualquiera, bueno en realidad no tan cualquiera… empezando con que Bélgica decidió visitarnos y hacerme compañía toda la mañana.  
>Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con lo de la noche anterior... aunque en el fondo apreciaba su compañía<p>

Tras irse Antonio, Emma y yo estuvimos un buen rato jugando a las cartas intentando pasar el rato en la solitaria casa del castellano  
>-Otra sota- dije poniendo una carta sobre el montón mientras practicaba mi cara de póker.<br>En ese momento la belga bajó sus cartas y se quedó un buen rato mirándome a los ojos haciendo que me sintiera incómodo  
>Entonces dibujó una leve sonrisa antes de decir<br>-Mentiroso- dijo mientras sus finos dedos se deslizaban en busca el montón- te pillé- añadió mientras giraba la carta delatando mi posición  
>-¡Joder!-proferí furioso- otra vez no- dije tirando las cartas sobre la mesa<br>-Eres penoso mintiendo- dijo con una pequeña risita-si es que cuando mientes siempre frunces el ceño- decía mientras colocaba su últimas cartas sobre el montón - y también porque yo era la que tenía las dos últimas sotas- añadía mientras le daba la vuelta a sus cartas y sacaba pícaramente la lengua.  
>Había perdido... Había vuelto a perder...<br>-Este juego es un asco- en realidad el que daba asco era yo.  
>-Bueno, bueno no te sulfures- dijo con una sonrisa angelical- si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa- sugirió mientras su mirada vagaba por la blanca pared del salón- ¡podemos hacer gofres!- entonces su mirada se iluminó y en su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.<p>

-¿Por qué no?- contesté encogiéndome de hombros, parecía una buena idea. Además no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Cocinar con Bélgica siempre era divertido ya que no se dedicaba meramente a mezclar ingredientes sino también a improvisar o a experimentar haber que saldría. Siempre que cocinábamos con ella, estaba Antonio para darle su típico toque "campestre". Aunque esta vez estaría en alguna reunión que otra perdiéndose toda la diversión… bueno…quitándole toda la diversión en realidad…

Estaba yo calentando la sartén, a falta de molde para gofres, mientras ella preparaba la masa cuando me dijo  
>-Lovino<br>-¿Qué quieeeres?- le dije un tanto mosqueado.  
>-Dime- hizo una pausa- ¿qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza?, pareces preocupado por algo.<br>-¿Yo? No por nada- dije mientras miraba a otro lado. Más bien estaba preocupado por alguien…  
>-¿Seguro?- dijo pícaramente mientras me miraba a los ojos -No tienes por qué mentirme- continuó mientras volvía a posar sus calmosos ojos sobre la masa de gofres.<p>

-Que no me pasa nada hostia- dije furioso ante sus insinuaciones.

-Es por Antonio ¿verdad?- dijo posando sus ojos sobre los míos.

-¿Qué? com... que…. Cla... Claro que no!- la pregunta me pilló ta desprevenido que no supe realmente qué contestar.  
>-Ya te he dicho que mientes de pena- dijo dando un largo suspiro- Además se te ve a la legua que sientes algo por él.<p>

-Que co... ¿cómo?... ¿cómo es que piensas eso?-dije aún más confuso mientras se me subían los colores.

-Ayer… en el bar-dijo mientras echaba un trozo de mantequilla en la sartén- sé que no te fuiste por el ambiente- decía mientras movía la sartén en círculos - sé que te fuiste por algo que pasó con Antonio.

Fue algo tan contundente que me dejó sin habla. Simplemente no supe que contestar a eso.

-Dime, ¿qué pasó de verdad?- añadió mientras ponía el primer "gofre" en la sartén-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Se formó un incómodo silencio en la cocina, lo único que se podía escuchar era el chisporroteo de la masa de gofres haciéndose en la sartén.  
>No podía seguir mintiendo... ella ya sabía lo que había intentado ocultar todo este tiempo... Pero tampoco pensaba tirarme a los brazos de Bélgica así sin más…<br>-Emma, métete en tus jodidos asuntos- dije fríamente mientras le daba la espalda y me a apoyaba en el borde de la encimera  
>-Venga Lovi, no te pongas así- dijo mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro-no quería...<br>En ese momento paró en seco al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio  
>-Lovino...-dijo con un tono triste en la voz mientras me acariciaba el hombro - lo siento... no pretendía...- añadió apartando la mano de mí mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza-no pasa si no quieres hablar del tema ahora- dijo mientras volvía a los fogones.<p>

Quería con todas mis fuerzas contárselo y quitarme la angustia que me reconcomía. Iba a perder mi oportunidad, y lo sabía. Entonces no pude más.  
>Entonces así sin más la abracé fuertemente, como quien se aferra a un clavo ardiendo o a una ilusión. Ella sorprendida ante mi actitud, sólo pudo alzar los brazos ligeramente en el aire para después dejarlos caer lentamente sobre sobre mi espalda.<p>

-Es que… es que…- decía mientras hundía mi cabeza entre sus delicados hombros. Intenté expresar lo que sentía pero las palabras se amontonaban en mi garganta, desordenadas y confusas.

-No pasa nada- decía abrazándome con ternura mientras me acariciaba el pelo-no pasa nada… desahógate si quieres- añadió con un tono tranquilizador en su dulce voz

Sus palabras suaves y reconfortantes invadieron mi pensamiento como si de un canto de sirena se tratara.

En ese momento me desmoroné

-¡Antonio es idiota, idiota, idiota!-chillé mientras una lagrima tras otra caían en la espalda de la belga- siempre está ocupado haciendo cosas… snif… y para una vez que salimos juntos... – decía entre sollozos- se…se va con Francis a flirtear con jovenzuelas- entonces rompí a llorar. Parecía inconsolable…

-Vamos Lovi- me decía susurrándome a la oreja- seguro que el bueno de Francis lo metió en aquel embrollo en contra de su voluntad- decía intentando consolarme-no llegues a conclusiones precipitadas.

-Pero es que le quiero y a él… a él… snif… ¡simplemente no le importo!... snif… no de esa manera…- terminé rendido ante la realidad- ¡bastardo, bastardo, bastardo!- chillé apretando con fuerza los puños llagándome a hincar las uñas-¡le odio! ¡Le odio!

-No te pongas así- decía mientras me atraía más hacia sí- seguro que Antonio se merece el beneficio de la duda ¿verdad?

No contesté a aquello ya que estaba demasiado cansado, me había supuesto un esfuerzo enorme expresar lo que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón...Simplemente no quise decir más… el silencio me bastaba

Se me hacía muy raro estar hablando con Bélgica de mis sentimientos... aunque me esto reconfortaba….

No me acuerdo cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo me acuerdo de un suave olor dulzón inundando la estancia y de que con ella me sentía bien… a salvo…

Entonces pudimos escuchar desde la cocina cerrarse el gran portón de la casa

Genial… Antonio había vuelto

Apresuradamente me separé de Bélgica y me sequé las lágrimas antes de que apareciera el castellano por la puerta con su típica sonrisa mañanera. No quería que me viera así.

-¡Ya estoy en casaaaaa!- decía cantarín mientras asomaba su estúpido careto por la puerta de la cocina- por cierto…. ¿No huele a quemado por aquí?

Es verdad… se nos había olvidado por completo el gofre que se hallaba en la sartén en un intento de carbonizarse...

-Ah es que estaba probando cuánto se puede dorar un gofre sin que sepa mal- respondió Bélgica mientras colocaba el gofre tostado sobre un plato- ¿quieres probar?

-¿Por qué no? – Contestó Antonio alegre - aunque esto…. más que un gofre parece una tortita- dijo por su obvio aspecto aplanado.

-Lo que importa es el sabor- añadió Emma ofreciéndole un tenedor para degustarlo

Tras coger un trozo y probarlo contestó

-mmmmmm… un sabor interesante- parecía estar disfrutándolo-aunque le falta algo.

-Deja que adivine- dijo Emma sonriente- ¿tomates?

-No, un poco más de azúcar- sugirió- aunque lo de los tomates me parece una buena idea.

Mientras Emma ponía más masa a hacerse en la sartén España y yo fuimos limpiando la cocina.

-¿Por qué hoy has venido tan pronto?- le pregunte con descaro a Antonio.

-Es que al final se ha aplazado una reunión que tenía- decía mientras se terminaba el resto de tortita chamuscada- y decidí venir a haceros compañía.

-¡Más gofreeeees!- dijo llevando dos platos llenos - ¡que aproveche! – terminó mientras se quitaba el delantal.

-¿Qué haces que recoges tus cosas?- preguntó Antonio extrañado- ¿es que te vas?

-Tengo cosas que hacer y además se me ha hecho demasiado tarde- dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo largo- a ver si lo repetimos otra vez Loviiii- añadió mientras me estrujaba con fuerza- no lo dejes ir ¿vale?- me susurró al oído antes de irse cantarina por la puerta.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

Me había dejado solo con Antonio y con un puñado de gofres.

…Típico de Bélgica…

…

Y hasta aki el capituloooooo :D

Espero que os haya gustado (OwO)

Si eso me mandais un review con vuestra opinión o incluso una petición :)

Y si realmente os a gustado le dais a favorite y me seguís en la historia o en otras que he escrito (y que voi a escribir ;)

(porcierto respecto a la otra historia que estoi desarrollando, tardare un tiempo en subirla mas amenudo, es que estoi un poco falta de inspiración… sorry -_-''… aunque no se preocupen que el siguiente capitulo está casi terminado ;)

Intentaré dentro de poco subir el último, no se lo pierdan :))))))


	4. Cap 4: ¿y comieron perdices?

Aquí traigo el último capituloooooooooooo x3

A si que se lo dedico, como siempre, a la que me lo pidió Alyssa Syr

Espero que sepáis apreciar el esfuerzo que e puesto en esta historia (sobretodo tu Alyssa ;)

**Advertecnias: **el no tan virtuoso leguaje de nuestro querido Romanoooo (tacos asegurados) XDD

**Aclaraciones:** ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen :)

Y sin entretenerme más os dejo con la historia para que disfrutéis de este capitulo tan especial

Que lo disfruten ;)

**Capítulo 4: ¿… y comieron perdices?**

Después de que Bélgica se fuera, se generó un incómodo silencio y el ambiente se volvió bastante tenso. Solo se podía oir el sonido de los cubiertos chocar en los platos.

Dentro me mi cabeza se hayaba un hervidero de ideas y formas de comenzar una conversacion para ponerlo en practica … o comentarle aquello que había estado hablando con belgica… pero parecía algo imposible …

Asi que… como siempre dejé pasar la oportunidad, por miedo al rechazo… a que por una vez que mostrase mi corazón, lo rompieran mil pedazos

No creía que pudiera soportarlo…

Al terminar recoginos los platos y cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Raramente intercambiamos más de dos palabras…

Yo me quedé descansando en el salón metido en mis pensamientos pero él, que normalmente trabajaba o se iba a cuidar su huerto, solo se dedicó a suspirar cansado y a ir de un lado para otro preocupado. Y aún más raro…. Me evitaba.  
>Algo tendría que haber pasado en aquella reunión que lo tenía preocupado, pero fuera lo que fuese no podía o no quería contármelo. Aunque era mejor así ya que yo ya tenía mis propias preocupaciones como para que me diesen más<p>

Vale que lo de aquella mañana no fuera muy normal y que me extrañaba que Antonio anduviese tan preocupado, pero aun así no era nada normal que me ignorase de tal manera. Me hacía sentir mal… como si hubiera hecho algo malo… y eso me frustraba y ponía de los nervios por no saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Cuando me estuve encargando de hacer el almuerzo él vino y decidió ayudarme en la cocina. El ambiente no cambió mucho pera la situación fue más amena ya que nos encargábamos de hacer cosas complementarias

Entonces, mientras estaba cortando la verdura, España me preguntó

-Por cierto ¿por qué te fuiste ayer tan pronto del bar?- dijo con una vaga sonrisa.

-Porque estaba cansado y decidí irme a casa- mentí.

-Entonces lo de esta noche- dijo con la cabeza baja e indeciso- no te molestaría… ¿no?

-No pasa nada-dije intentando concentrarme en la comida- solo cosas de tíos

Se volvió a formar un silencio tenso pero yo solo seguí troceando las verduras.  
>-Romano…- se tomó un momento antes de continuar- tenía que contarte una cosa- decía con la mirada baja- hoy volví más pronto de la cuenta de trabajar.<p>

-Eso ya lo sabemos todos- dije quitándole importancia sin despegar los ojos de la tabla de cortar.

-No es eso- dijo cortante- lo que quiero decir… es que volví "mas" antes – entonces pare de repente de cortar. No podía ser…. No sería que el…- y…. bueno...—decía mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca denotando nerviosismo-… escuché sin querer… vuestra conversación…

No… él lo sabía…No supe que decir o cómo actuar ante eso… ahora solo podía esperar a que la tormenta pasara…

-No quise que lo supieras—por eso actué como si nada hubiera pasado—pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza; y me preguntaba…si realmente no pasó nada más…

Me pilló desprevenido y tras un sordo corte dije.

-No pasó nada- dije más serio de lo normal- cosas de amigos.

-No, si no me importa-se apresuró a decir- solo quería decirte que yo…

-¡Solo amigos!- respondí alzando más de la cuenta la voz mientras seguía troceando verduras.

- si – dijo apretándose el brazo- amigos- añadió levantando la cabeza para dirigirme una sonrisa forzada

Entonces sin mediar palabra se marchó de la concina.

Intuía lo que había querido decir… pero en vez de sacar a la luz mis sentimientos, los oculté en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Yo y mi jodido orgullo… pensé mientras apretaba los dientes y oprimía con fuerza el rostro con la mano.

Sabía que eso le había dolido... le había echo mucho daño y lo sabía.

¿Cómo era que teniendo la oportunidad delante de mis putas narices la dejaba pasar?

Entonces tras clavar el cuchillo furioso sobre la tabla me tragué mi orgullo y fui a hablar con él.

Él estaba donde siempre, cada vez que le daba un bajón, entre las raíces de un gran árbol en la parte de atrás de su casa. Allí lo encontré. Echo un ovillo y con los ojos llorosos

-España … dije mientras apoyaba mi mano en su hombro

Él se sobresaltó y tras mirarme con los ojos húmedos se levantó con prisas y se dirigió dentro de casa mientras se secaba el rostro con la manga

-E… ¡España espera!- dije corriendo hacia él para poder alcanzarlo- ¿Pero qué coño te pasa?

Entonces al cogerle de la muñeca, él se zafó de mí con un fuerte giro y acto seguido me cogió del cuello de la camiseta. Lo hizo tan bruscamente que mi espalda chocó contra la pared haciendo que se me quitase la respiración.

-¿Que qué coño me pasa?-decía mientras clavaba su mirada furiosa sobre la mía- que yo intento acercarme a ti y tu no hace más que alejarte- en ese momento abrí los ojos como platos- que me dejo la piel por ti y ni siquiera recibo de tu parte un gracias- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla contraída en una mueca de rabia- lo único que recibo son quejas e insultos por tu parte- entonces aflojó un poco la presión- y que si Francis me obliga a ir de chicas… ¡qué y si te digo que les pido que me den un numero falso para que este me deje en paz!- entonces tras bajar la mirada dice- que qué coño me pasa…- dice con un tono más sosegado- que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti- me dijo con su intensa mirada de jade. Me vino tan desprevenido que ninguna barrera acorazada sirvió para protegerme… sólo pude mirarle atónito con los ojos bien abiertos- y tú sólo te encoges de hombros y me dices de solo ser amigos- termino soltándole del cuello de la camisa.

Fui a hablar pero no logre pronunciar una sola palabra, solo pude acercarme a él y… como suelen decir, un acto vale más que mil palabras.

Entonces le di un sonoro guantazo mientras unas brillantes lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos.  
>-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!-grite mientras él se palpaba sorprendido la mejilla- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando yo lo he pasado todos estos días esperando a que te fijes un poco en mí?- dije mientras le golpeaba sus recios hombros con el puño cerrado- esto no es fácil para mi… me cuesta mucho poder expresar lo que siento….- dije mientras dos torrentes de agua salada recorrían mis mejillas sonrojadas- ¡pero ya estoy harto! España te quiero…. Te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo y…<p>

De repente él selló mis labios con un beso... repentino pero intenso. Simplemente cerré los ojos y me deje llevar mientras nuestros corazones latían acompasados

Al separarnos él me miró y con una gran sonrisa dijo

-Me encanta cuando te pones como un tomate- dijo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con ternura.

-Cállate- le dije frunciendo aún más el ceño

Entonces acorté la distancia entre los dos y atrayéndomelo hacia mi pude llegar hasta sus labios silenciosos y expectantes. Él simplemente me correspondió y juntándonos de nuevo nos fundimos en un profundo beso, haciendo que mi corazón volviese a latir.

Simplemente el primero no me había sabido a suficiente…

Él me cogió de la cintura y me atrajo más hacia sí. Pude sentir como sus cálidos brazos me rodeaban e incluso podía escuchar su corazón embravecido y yo me dejé llevar por esa confusa y preciosa sensación de ingravidez.

Entonces supe que no me volvería a separar de él…

No ahora que había aprendido a ser feliz.

Y aquí termina nuestra querida historia

Aunque me entristece un poco, se que todas las historias tienen que terminar algún día y con esta historia me divertí bastante durante su desarrollo x3

Asi que si quereis me podeis mandar vuestras sugerencias y poder comenzar otra historia juntos ;)

Y como siempre me podeis mandar una review con vuestra opinión y si os a gustado realmente le podeis a dar a favorite o seguir otras historia que estoi desarrollando, he su bido y subiré :3

Nos vemos en la prox historia

Chauuuuuuuuuu ;)


End file.
